1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of golf and has particular reference to a portable device for practicing putting and for playing games involving putting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Putting generally requires a putting green having a relatively large area which normally restricts its use to large outdoor areas. Also, the act of putting requires skill in driving a golf ball both in a precise direction and over a precise distance toward a target which is generally in the form of a cup. Since golfers appreciate the fact that frequent practice is necessary to maintain or improve their skill in putting, many portable devices have been proposed heretofore that utilize an elongate carpet or the like which can be laid down either indoors or outdoors to simulate part of a putting green. Usually such putting devices have one or more cups at one end to receive the ball. The golfer or putter drives the ball over the carpet from the opposite end in an attempt to drop the ball into the cup.
Although such prior art devices are generally satisfactory, they do not truly simulate conditions found on a natural and full size outdoor putting green. For example, such greens may require putts of up to 30 feet in length or more and carpets of that length would generally be impractical for indoor practice. Also, those prior putting devices of which I am aware do not provide means for varying at will the amount of putting precision required in order to satisfy the practice requirements of both a beginner and an accomplished putter.